A Diary of a Normandy Crew
by doll13th
Summary: I was finally assigned at the Normandy! So what is the best way to save my experiences? Through a diary of course!


**Entry One**

* * *

My heart was pounding when I laid my eyes on the Normandy. THE Normandy! I never would have thought I would actually be chosen as part of the Normandy crew! The entire galaxy was envious! Of course they would be - I'm just chosen to be part of Commander Shepard's crew!

I looked around for the beautiful living legend but there was no sign of her neither of her friends. I felt like jumping up and down from bliss but I am an Alliance soldier so I tried so hard to suppress my excitement. I know I'm not the only one who felt this way, all of us new crew were beaming!

Stepping foot inside the legendary ship was like entering heaven itself. The smell that greeted us was of flowers and mint and wiring. The whitewashed walls and the silent humming of the mass effect field was something that would always remind me of this proud day. We were all caught in awe at how magnificent and advanced the Normandy is - as one would expect from a legendary ship. Even our quarters were of the same level as that of an Alliance brass' ship quarters. It's like living in a hotel ship!

But the best part of course is that I will be seeing Commander Shepard everyday! With Comm Specialist Samantha Traynor re-assigned, I have the ultimate honor of taking her place. And for this reason, I would not just be seeing Commander Shepard - I am also be talking to her everyday and get to listen to her conversations (even the private ones)! Although I am so nervous right now... I can't wait to see her!

I walked around the CIC and heard the crew whispered the same excitement. Some congratulated me saying I am lucky for my position and some wished me luck which was understandable considering Commander Shepard's awesome renegade attitude.

We were all standing there on our posts, conversing and laughing when the door opened silencing us. I thought it was finally Commander Shepard but it was Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreu!

"Heeey what's with the atmosphere?" He asked jokingly while limping towards the bridge without waiting for an answer. Damn I have to stop myself from asking for his signature! The legendary pilot himself! but his arrival only fueled our excitement to see Commander Shepard and damn I can't contain myself.

"Comm specialist Red?" Joker's voice sounded through the speaker inside the ship and I got goosebumps from the fact that joker was asking for me. "S-sir!" I shouted and I know I looked silly coz I even saluted!

"You really jumpy or what?" Joker asked playfully that I could almost see him smiling. I forgot he could see everything that's happening inside the ship except in Commander Shepard's room. "Commander Shepard will be here in a few minutes and she'd want to know the improvements done to our baby. be sure to inform her of everything - especially the bath tub - that'll make her happy. Damn why don't I got a bath tub? Don't I also saved the galaxy? Man that's unfair... " The last three lines were but a rant meant for himself yet I can't stop smiling. The reports about joker were all true! He's such a funny guy. "Yes sir!" I grinned.

Then like an answered prayer, the door opened once more and in came the legendary heroine herself - Commander Crimson Sirenia Shepard - followed by her fiance Admiral Kaidan Alenko! Holy hell she was so beautiful and her presence - her presence was something that can't be described by mere words! Maybe that's owing to the fact that she's the saviour of the entire galaxy. And Admiral Alenko was so handsome they really fit to each other not to mention they're both SPECTREs.

And I forgot to mention, after saving the galaxy it has been amended that the rank Commander will be used for Commander Shepard alone and it was now a rank higher than Admiral or Five-star general. She deserves it!

Anyway, the moment she entered the ship Commander Shepard took a quick scan of the room while we saluted. There was a beautiful smile gracing her lips and her eyes shone brighter than the stars. Admiral Alenko did the same before diverting his gaze to his fiance. He took Commander Shepard's hand and I never failed to notice how he squeezed it gently before letting go. "Welcome back to the Normandy, Commander." Joker uttered the words we want to say coz we were only able to say "Commander."

"Thanks." Commander Shepard answered before walking towards the elevator. I followed them with my eyes and saw how she and Admiral Alenko shared a smile as if saying 'we're home'. I know it was my duty to update her regarding the improvements done to her ship but I decided it best to give her time to appreciate her room. I doubt she'll miss the bathtub anyway.

"Where to, Commander?" I heard joker asked thru the communicator. "Citadel. We'll pick up Dr. Chakwas and James, and... and Anderson would want to see his ship." She sounded sad when she said that last line and I know joker felt the same way. Even I, who has never actually met the late admiral, felt sad. "Of course." Joker answered softly.

The crew on the other hand were murmuring their thoughts regarding Commander Shepard. One of them, Kalel, walked up to me. "You nervous?" he asked. "I could do your job for you." He meant my assignment of updating the Commander. Damn everyone on this ship were hungry for Commander Shepard's attention. "No Kalel, I'm just waiting for her approval. You can't expect me to just waltz into her room without her saying so." I really did already sent the Commander a mail. Kalel just shrugged his shoulders at that. "Yeah right..." he muttered while walking away and I rolled my eyes. Asshole.

As I was looking at Kalel's retreating back, Commander Shepard's voice came into my speaker. "Red. I'm available now." My heart jumped out of my chest and I fumbled for my computer tablet. "Yes ma'am!" Everyone in the room turned their attention at me but I paid them no mind as I make way to the elevator.

* * *

Standing outside Commander Shepard's room, I could hear my heartbeat louder than the engines. "Come in, Specialist. " She called thru the ear phone. Holy shit my heart was racing!

She was standing there leaning on her table which was adjacent to the glass wall filled with her ship collections, her arms crossed. "Now what exactly have you done to my ship?" The usual edge in her voice was still present, a reminder of her renegade attitude, yet her eyes showed no sign of annoyance. With all honesty I haven't expected those as her greeting; I assumed she would first ask for my complete name therefore I got lost for a fraction of a second.

"Comm Specialist Angel Red, Ma'am." I saluted nevertheless before proceeding to my first assigned duty. While showing her the improvements, i would occasionally stare at her beautiful face and I can't help but think how perfect she really is.

As I was finished, the door opened and came Admiral Alenko. "Baby-" he called but stopped abruptly when he noticed me. I smiled inwardly at the admiral's expression. "Comm Specialist Angel Red, sir." I saluted.

"She's Traynor's replacement." Commander Shepard explained whilst walking towards him. She reached a hand at Admiral Alenko's hair, brushing it in order. The admiral stared at me then back at his fiance. "You done?" he asked. "Yes sir." I stumbled at my tongue and it never slipped my attention how Commander Shepard gave the Admiral a questioning gaze. Damn I felt like telling them to go on I'll hear their conversation nevertheless and that I love seeing them together but instead I excused myself. You did well, Angel, don't worry.

"So?" Commander Shepard's voice came in my ear phone the moment the door closed and I suppressed a giggle because I could picture her face staring fondly at Admiral Alenko. "Heard you got yourself a bathtub, baby, so I thought I might try it out." Admiral Alenko answered coyly.

"Really?" It was the first time I heard Commander Shepard like that - playful and sweet - that I grinned wider while trying to picture out her face. Admiral Alenko sort of giggled, "yeah you got me..." then the sound of a kiss. Unfortunately for an eavesdropping alliance soldier who was me, they both removed their communicators that I could only guess what happened next; though I'm certain it has something to do with the bathtub.

"Too bad for you, Red." Joker's voice suddenly came thru my earphone. Well at least I'm not the only one. Maybe next time I could collaborate with Joker.

* * *

Arriving at the citadel, the Normandy first visited the centre at which Commander Shepard's monument stood, and where Admiral Anderson's remains were also buried. We only stayed for half an hour before setting course to the Terminus System. Here in space it was difficult to tell exactly the time. We took our dinner at the mess hoping for the Commander to join us but she didn't. Instead, she and Admiral Alenko together with Joker, James and Dr. Chakwas had their dinner at the port observation deck. I could hear them recalling the events of the past years both happy and sad, until Joker abruptly blurted "I hope Red won't turn out the same, yeah, Red?" He was referring to the Alliance soldier pretender, the minion of Commander Shepard's clone. I don't know what to reply to that, hence I answered "my records are clean and legit, LT." attracting the attention of those sharing the table with me. Damn you Joker! But i still like you though.

And that's how my first day in the Normandy transpired. Awkward but proud - the happiest day of my life.

* * *

_I wrote this because I hate my job. I just imagine I'm assigned in the Normandy, lol._


End file.
